


Pink Pride

by misura



Category: Charlie Parker - John Connolly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Pride

"Ain't no brother who ever looked good in that shade of pink," Louis said, as Angel studied his reflection in the mirror. "No sister, either."

"I like it." Angel declared. "It's got flavor."

"It's got flavor, all right. Flavor of bad taste." Louis tugged at the shirt. "Got an image to think of, unlike some people I could name."

"Style. Attitude. Pride," Angel listed. "You ain't wearing no pink, you ain't going to fit in out there."

Louis snorted. "Good-looking guy like me ain't never going to fit in out there. 'specially with you right next to me for comparing."


End file.
